


Rainbow in the Dark

by BleedingHeart911



Category: Trolls - Fandom, dreamwork's trolls, what has become of me?
Genre: Def Leppard - Freeform, Dreamworks, F/M, Justin Timberlake - Freeform, Trolls, anna kendrick - Freeform, i kind of want them to dress up as their characters for halloween one year, jesse glynne, oh listen to the soundtrack and then talk to me, tinie tempah, what has this silly adorable franchise done to me, what has wine and covid 19 isolation done to me??, yeah i could ship Barb and Poppy, you're still funny and have gorge animation creations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:28:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BleedingHeart911/pseuds/BleedingHeart911
Summary: Barb of the Hard Rock Trolls stopped in Pop Village first. Let's shred!!!Yes, there will be Broppy moments!
Relationships: Branch & Poppy (Trolls), Branch/Poppy (Trolls), Broppy
Kudos: 20





	Rainbow in the Dark

Let’s say the Hard Rock Trolls showed up at Pop Village instead of sending Debbie the Bat. I adored that scene (it’s in my hair!!), this is just an experiment. I like Barb. I like Branch. I like Poppy being more than just pretty face. I also like avoiding a crying girl who has to be told she’s special. Why not see a girl get happier? The charm of Broppy is their equal measured snark while fulfilling what the other lacks in some areas.

Songs Used:  
Def Leppard’s _Let’s Get Rocked_  
Jess Glynne& Tinie Tempah’s _Not Letting Go_  
……………………..  
Friend. Friend. Friend.

Branch smiled through the trampling of his lungs as Queen Poppy said how much she cared for their friendship. She was a great friend to have, the best anytroll could hope for, but that wasn’t really what Branch wanted to share.Branch wanted assurance he’d always be at her side: disagreeing, quipping with her, singing and dancing with her and exclusive first hug privileges. Any insane, hopeless, painful adventure Poppy could- and would- think of trying he wanted to be at her side. Poppy wanted everyday to be bright and flippin fantastic for her people, Branch wanted to keep her happy every flippin day. This was very close in the realm of happening barring a flood, a tornado, an infestation of color-draining wormrats….

“Branch, stop thinking about natural disasters.” Poppy said as she tied a flower vest.

  
“Oh, and you know what I’m thinking.” Branch stated drily, half hopping she did and absolutely did not.

  
Poppy smirked, “Well that or someone’s brain suddenly exploded, and they became an axe-wielding murderer.”

  
“Hey, Berry H. got very close with that pinwheel.” Branch reminded her.

  
“And I got to knit everyone new scarves. Win-Win.” Poppy said pulling the flower vest over Branch’s arms. He hated the pink and yellow flowers she picked but did appreciate the thick lining and in-seam-pockets. 

  
“Please no.” Branch squirmed in the petal-vest.

  
“Oh you like it. Up top!” Poppy held her hand up for a high-five.

  
Branch shrugged and raised his hand. They missed one another by a few hair-strands. Poppy suggested another try.

  
“Huh, our sync is off.” Poppy said, and as she kept her hand out the short troll Fuzzbert met her down-low. “Alright, Fuzzbert! We got it!”

  
Hurricanes come at me, Branch thought deflated. His ear twitched as something shook the ground. Poppy heard the sound too and wondered if a lost Chicaroo (a chicken-like deer creature) was separated from its flock. The lush green trees and bushes tore apart as a black and red monster ripped through!

  
The mail-box mouthed monster was made of leather and silver studs. The trolls all gasped and ran behind their animal-balloon stations and face-painting booths. A few curious trolls stuck their hair out just enough to see more mail-box monsters filed on both sides of the largest monster.

  
As the threatening monster stood still Queen Poppy lifted herself by her hair and shouted to her people, “Everyone remain calm and hug. I’m going to offer this critter some gumdrops.”

  
Branch stood in front of her with bladed frisbees in hand. Poppy didn’t approve of weapons but they were an ‘in case’.

  
The monster’s mouth unzippered opened to reveal a rigid stage of fog machines, amps and angry-looking fireflies. In the crimson spotlight stood a grey troll woman with a mostly shaved head and wicked looking guitar.

  
“How’s it going, dudes?” The darkly decorated troll asked pleasantly.

  
“Oh you brave soul, you climbed out of the beast before it could digest any more of your hair!” Poppy said as she ran up to hug the poor, clothes-ripped troll.

  
The clothes-ripped troll took offense and halted the short, bumblegum pink troll’s face. “You making fun of me, Pop troll?”

  
“Oh, sweetie, no. And my full name’s Queen Poppy, though I wouldn’t hate being called Pop occasionally.”

  
The darker troll dropped her jaw then lowered her hand, “Oh, wait, I get it. You weren’t told about the other trolls, huh?”

  
“Other trolls?” Branch asked, standing beside a confused Poppy.

  
“Yeah, uh-huh, pitiful fluffers. Okay, hi I’m Queen Barb of the Hard Rock Trolls.” Barb said with a hand up and a fire explosion behind her, “So rock is the only music worth listening to because it’s the soul going through bloody torture and mind-blowing magnificence at the same chord.”

  
Queen Barb demonstrated with her own electric guitar; a sharp smile curved around her head.

  
“Oh wow.” The instrument scared Poppy and mesmerized at the same time. 

  
“Wow indeed, Pop Squeak, and since you trolls bring out the unholy disease that is Pop music, I’m here to take your string and save the world from your glittery evil.”

  
“Glitter. Evil??” Poppy grabbed at her chest and took half a step back.

  
“Okay, I’ve heard enough.” Branch ran at Barb, his razor frisbees going to her face as his hand went for her instrument.

  
Barb slid underneath his attack, jumped over him and stomped him down. “Nu-uh, Boy Toy.”

  
“Wait, wait, wait, wait.” Poppy stand walking closer to Barb. “Let’s hold on a cuddle minute. We’re both Queens here and despite all this (Poppy waved her hand over Barb and her army) we’re all trolls and that is still flipping my mind. So let’s start over. Come here.”

  
Poppy hugged Barb, who was a full centimeter taller, and Branch rolled out from underneath. Barb’s face twitched in disgust and she held her guitar over Poppy’s head. Branch whistled and showed the blades he hid in his hair. A hair strand flicked a blade, piercing a top hat off a worm and into the flower behind him. Mr. Dinkles was unaltered, but Biggie fainted.

  
Barb tsked and lowered the guitar. “End. Hug. Now.”

  
“Poppy, get away from her.” Branch warned.

  
“Please excuse my associate.” Poppy said, cupping her hands, “Is there anything we can offer you here, Queen of Rocks?”

  
Barb held in a growl and gave a sweet smile. “Just listen, Poptart.”

  
The Queen of Rock pulled out a pic and played a gnarly chord on her guitar. The too-loud tune pushed Poppy and Branch back like they were caught in a thunderstorm.

“ _Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get_ ,” Barb sang as her music escalated, “….. _Rocked!_ ”

  
The second blast from her guitar pulsed the Pop trolls higher into a tree. The Pop citizen screamed as Barb’s chords ripped into their pods and flowers. From her leather monsters other band members ran out, playing back-up to their leader and smashing through Pop Village’s lamps, couches and cotton candy barrels.

  
“ _I'm your average, ordinary, everyday Queen_ ,” Barb sang as she walked through the too-bright town of bouncing mushrooms and fluffy pets, “ _Happy to do nothin'. In fact that's what I did._ \- UNTIL NOW!!”

Branch dove from a tree branch at the troublesome rocker. Barb dodged him with a hop and continued to sing,” _Got a million ways to make my day, and daddy does agree cause when I try to get my way he says; He believes in me!_ ”

A very elderly troll rode onto the scene in his tricked-out motor chair. Thrash softly, cheerfully said “That’s my poppet.”

Branch continued to whip at Barb with his dark blue hair, her spit ends caught and swiped every blow- “ _Get your butt right out of my way - Stop buggin' me!_ ” Barb said with a slap of her scarlet mowhak.

A silky and meaty punch of pink hair slid her back a bit. 

“We don’t have to do this, just talk to me.” Poppy said with buzzing, fuzzy, riding bugs at her side.

Barb rolled her eyes, “ _Get up and move your sleepy head - Don't shake my tree. She said_ ,”

  
Barb’s drummer was carried by a huge spider and shot webs at Poppy’s fuzzy buggies.

Barb put on mock surprise, “ _Mow the lawn - Who, me? Walk the dog - Not my style, man! Take out the trash - No way! Tidy your room – c'mon get real!_ “

  
Seeing Poppy bite through the webbing impressed Barb a bit. The pink Poptart still ran at her with open arms. Sweet Debbie the rock Bat flew into Poppy’s face, burrowing in her hair. Poppy screamed and began stomping in place.

“ _Sorry girl, gotta disappear. Let's get the Pop outta here!_ ” Barb kept jamming as more of Debbie’s swarm lifted her up to examine all of Pop Village.

“ _Seven-day weekend! Up all night, in at the deep end_ ,” Barb looked below to see her peeps had gone through all of the village. She also saw an older troll running out of the village. “Hang on tight.”

Barb landed in front of old King Peppy. “ _Won't take a minute,_ ” She sang as her bats chewed on his cane, “ _Won't take long_ ,”

The Hard Rock Queen, a nightmare come true for Peppy, put her arm around his greying pink head. “ _So get on in it; Come on, come on, come on!_ ”

A pyro-technic Rock troll blew up the ribbon-fall. 

“ _Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked._ ” Barb sang as her peeps looked through the rubble. The Queen of Rock draped her arm around Peppy’s frightened neck.

The best gal-pal Carol held up an empty harp. 

“ _Let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get rocked,”_ Barb sang a bit impatiently. “ _Let's go all the way, get it night'n'day !”_

Barb twisted around to yell for more crew, _“C'mon let's get, let's get, let's get, let's get-_ “

Her red-hot blood went cold at the sight of Branch hovering a sharpened spear over her father’s withered, gooey head.

  
“Dad!” Barb yelled like a little girl, she then gritted her teeth and furiously said, “Let. Go. Of my. Daddy!”

  
Thrash, lost in his swirling thoughts, smiled and waved at his daughter.

  
Branch glared at her, “Call off all your brutes.”

  
“Hey, everyone shut it down!” Barb screamed; loud enough for everyone in a three-foot radius to hear. The Rock trolls stopped in their tracks.

  
“Not cool, Pop troll.” Barb said as she released her grip on Peppy.

  
“Yeah, I’m so lame for not wanting to lay waste to an entire village. And for what?” Branch asked, his hair raising the spear ever so slightly.

  
“Hold up there, psycho.” Barb said with a sick grin, “This is just how we Rock trolls party. Can’t pretend to be all Classical trolls with their halos and wings, am I right?”

  
She noticed Branch’s face didn’t change expression, a bluff to his ignorance about the Classical trolls.

  
Barb couldn’t help but gloat, “Whoa again. Dad, you did right by me unlike this guy,” Barb’s thumb aimed at King Peppy, “Not teaching your tribe about our people’s history. For shame, Puff Daddy.”

  
“Please! You can have our string just don’t hurt anyone.” Peppy begged, he couldn’t stand without his cane.

  
“This is what this whole thing as been about?”

  
All the trolls turned to see Poppy in a tree with a pink string glittering in her hands.

  
Peppy yelled, “Poppy, bring that down this instant!”

  
Poppy jumped down gracefully with a gentle plop landing of her hair. “Nothing is worth terrorizing innocent people.”

  
“You’re probably right, so just let me take it off your hands and-“ Barb took a step closer but from the side of her eye she saw Branch bring the spear a little closer to Thrash’s whispy hair.

  
“Call off your Bedbug.” Barb demanded.

  
Branch’s intense surviving training kept him from blushing a brighter aquamarine and falling face first into the grass.

  
“He would never hurt your father.” Poppy promised.

  
“She doesn’t know that.” Branch warned.

  
“No.” Poppy stated loudly then gently said, “No you wouldn’t.”

  
Thrash noticed the affectionate tone and went, “Awww.”

  
“Stay cool, your Rockness.” The drummer troll yelled from the rubble.

  
“Just give me the string and you’ll never see us again.” Barb told Poppy, hating her for numbering reasons but also liking the power-play.

  
“The worse part is this is still the most amazing day like ever because I never knew about other kinds of trolls.” Poppy admitted, “All the others have magic strings too, don’t they?”

  
“Give me that.” Barb quietly said in rage.

  
“How many trolls have you bullied into getting this meaningless antique?” Poppy wondered.

  
“Poppy, please, that string has more importance than you can imagine.” Peppy said to his daughter.

  
“I feel that.” Poppy said as she felt waves of rhythms pulsing through her hands. 

  
“Poppy!” Branch whispered, concerned about the crazy look in her beautiful eyes.

  
“Barb, you can’t always get what you want.” Poppy said as her hair reached into Branch’s not-so-secret stash of weapons. She pulled out an axe and sliced the string in half. The pink glitter fireworked into a fog that shook everyone in Troll village.

  
The glittery air cleared and revealed the Pop string sizzling from it’s tear. Barb was flabberghasted, then worried for Thrash. She noticed his chair wheeled back into a mountain of cotton candy. Barb ran to him and pulled her father from the sticky trap.

  
“Dad, are you okay? Talk to me, man!” Barb said as she examined him everywhere.

  
“Reminded me of my show back in the day, Barbara. You were in the fishnet-björn sticking out your wittle tongue as Daddy did.” Thrash chuckled at the memory.

  
Barb sighed, “Oh thank the sweet Makers of Metal.”

  
Branch felt a familiar but strangely new emptiness in his chest. He felt his heartbeat still and yelled, “Poppy!”

  
“Over here!” Poppy said as she stroked Peppy’s shaking form. “It’ll be okay, Dad.”

  
“My fault. All of this. My fault.” Former King Peppy mournfully said, unable to look at his daughter.

  
Branch kneeled down next to her, Poppy looked alright, then he took another breathe.

  
The Pop trolls heard moaning from the rubble and a whizzing from Thrash’s motor chair.

  
Barb’s eyes were cloudy. “Again. Wow. On the one hand, you did a great service to this land of ours by destroying Pop forever. On the other this destroys my plans for world unity. The tour is canceled, my dudes!”

  
The Rock trolls’ responses were a mix of moans, relief groans and whatevers.

  
“Poppers, you scare me. Wanna be best friends?” Barb asked, not believing the words coming from her mouth.

  
Branch scoffed. Poppy thought for a moment and said, “Pending.”

  
Branch stared her at with intense disbelief.

  
As the glitter dust cleared Queen Poppy took a survey of her people. They were scared and confused and couldn’t find the words to sing about it. Barb ‘peaced out’ in her leather monsters with her crew, still in awe of the bold and stupid Pop Queen.

  
After chilled soda and cookies Former King Peppy explained to Poppy and the rest of Troll village about the isolated world of Trolls. The news had them in a frenzy of fear but with her cowbell and assuring words Poppy was able to put the village at ease enough to clean up the Rocker’s party mess.

  
The work went slower than usual because none of the Pop trolls could find a tune to sing. Also they kept hugging one another to comfort the aftershock horrors so they all agreed to put a pin in the cleaning and drink themselves some chocolate milk. The strong stuff.

  
Poppy took a long swig of her extra-chocolate mocha and slammed the glass on Branch’s map table. “Hit me, again.”

  
“You’re already three jugs in.” Branch reminded her; he didn’t care if Poppy was starting to swell but he was concerned about her mental health.

  
“Branch. I just ripped out the souls of our friends and families. Fill er up.” Poppy insisted, sad and hangry but still very cute.

  
“Okay, glass half full you did stop Barb in the beginning of her world domination plan, saving the other trolls’ homes and music. Poppy, you’re kind of a hero.” Branch said, pouring himself more sweet liquid.

  
Poppy put on a sardonic smile. “You have never looked at the half-full glass ever before.”

  
“My usual sunbeam of faith and joy is taking some Me Time.” Branch said as they clinked their glasses.

  
“Queens don’t get Me Time.” Poppy said taking another swig. “I don’t know how or where but I am going to make a new string!”

  
Branch liked seeing the determine glow back in her eyes, but he had to ask, “How?”

  
“I don’t know yet. Dad is frazzled but when that passes I’m going to get everything I can out of him.” Poppy said, drinking straight from the jug.

  
“Okay, Poppy, I’m not worried.” Branch said, feeling a sugar rush from the chocolate milk.

  
Poppy scoffed, “C’mon, you worry about everything!”

  
“Not about you as Queen.” Branch said, unnaturally honest.

  
“Awww. I gotta know, though, are you saying that as a content subject or you’re trying to be a good friend?” Poppy asked, they were loose on sugar highs so she could get some truths out of the mole-like troll.

  
“Yes, and yes, and I’m also heels over hair in love with you cause you’re, like, so awesome.” Branch said, taking a short sip of his delicious chocolate milk.

  
“Oh my Glee, that is so fantastic cause you’d totally make a great King of Pop.” Poppy said, raising a glass.

  
“I would, right?” Branch smugly said.

  
“Totally, Bedbug.” Poppy winked, “Plus you’re, like, that one person I trust to go anywhere with even if you’re soooooo frustrating! If I was eaten next week-“

  
“Don’t even joke!”

  
“I would put it in my scrap-book-will for you to be King and have to wear gingham everyday of your rule.” Poppy stated with a laugh.

  
“No, no, Poppy I just wanna hang out with you like every minute of every day.” Branch admitted, he felt like he was in a dream.

  
“Those are my favorite parts of the day!” Poppy said, holding up her hand for a high five.

  
“Oh yes, bae!” Branch said, slapping the high-five, lacing with her fingers and creating the most incredible rainbow either of them had ever seen.

  
A musical duet at midnight was not uncommon in Pop Village. If anything, it was encouraged when the moon was full and the balloons were extra ripe. Duets were normal, Poppy singing with Branch had become a regular thing. Them singing while their hair never untangled was very new to all spectators. 

  
Queen Poppy and Branch skipped through the town square, gazing dreamily at one another. The Pop citizens watched with slacked jaws; some smiling for their shipping dreams coming true.

  
“ _You are something I can’t replace_ ,” Poppy sang richly, “ _You make my heart work, you make me stronger! I’m not letting go, I’m not letting go!_ ”

  
“ _Living in a bubble, we ain’t struggling in life,_ ” Branch sang as he dipped Poppy, their noses just about touching, “ _Ready for your trouble and a couple of fights_.”

  
Poppy shrugged as she listened to his smooth voice sang, “ _Why don’t you stay over here, keep me just as you like. Girl I’m ready for your lovin, girl I keep on falling._ ”

  
On the last line they coiled and shot themselves with their hair up pass the tree tops.

  
“ _You’re my lucky number that I keep on calling, wanna never let me go, she said she’s fed up with touring, because I kiss her in the night and again in the morning,_ ”

  
Poppy sang to emphasis his melody. Both had their legs popped up as they dropped into the trees. They each landed on leaves and surfed over the trunk.

  
The overjoyed Branch sang, “ _She knows I love her even if I never say the words_.”

  
“ _You are something I can’t replace,_ ” Poppy sang, keeping her eyes on Branch and dodging obstacles. “ _You make my heart work, you make me stronger_.”

  
They swerved around one another, carving a heart in the tree. The two jumped, gabbing one another’s hands, and let their leaves flutter away.

  
“ _I’m not letting go, I’m not letting go_.” Poppy and Branch sang together.

  
Branch made an adorable dorky face so Poppy had to squeeze his cheek, “ _Oh My My, I see you’re quite shy, guess I’m a sucker for those nice eyes_.” 

  
Poppy did always appreciate Branch’s bright blue eyes, from miserable conspiracist to happier now, they glowed against everything. They didn’t notice when a large centipede caught them in her prickly pinchers. The two young trolls kept looking at each other as Poppy pulled them out and Branch’s hair softened their fall back to the grass.

  
“ _I ain’t in it for the crown or the fame_ ,” Branch sang, “ _I’m the one the other trolls couldn’t tame, your my change._ ”

  
“ _You make my heart work_!” Poppy belted.

  
“ _You’re my change_.” Branch serenaded.

  
“ _You make me stronger!_ ” Poppy sang as pushed herself closer, Branch accepted the embrace happily.

  
 _“I’m not letting go, I’m not letting go_.” They sang together, resting their noses against one another, eyes closed. They faintly heard the rest of the village cheer in joy.

  
The next morning Poppy and Branch were laying in a rose, staring at the ceiling with terror.

  
“So….” Branch began with incredible uncertainty.

  
“Yeah……” Poppy said with equal incredulous, she made clicking noises with her tongue. “You sleep on a rose?”

  
“No, it’s bad for the back.”

  
Poppy thought for a moment, “Uhh, but it’s so soft.”

  
“Exactly.” Branch said with a little shrug.

  
“So….” Poppy trailed off, feeling her hair down and around her shoulders. “Who wants coffee?”


End file.
